


lunar lights

by writtenFIRES



Series: Egotober 2017 [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Egotober, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Nightmares, Random Encounters, Vampires, Werewolves, and enis is from you know what, its the bill from the werewolves skit, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenFIRES/pseuds/writtenFIRES
Summary: Egotober Day 5: light of the full moon/Goretober Day 5: lots of eyesOut of everything, Bill remembered the eyes.





	lunar lights

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I know this one's late. I've been working so much that I finally just passed out yesterday lol. But hey! To make up for it I'm posting Day 6's drabble as well!...which is also late. Shut up and enjoy it. :P
> 
> So, if you didn't know, Bill is from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4cIK6Kyn3NM) and Enis is, of course, from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uB2ns7sT8ww&t=1s).
> 
> Why are they roommates? Well, blame the hefty amounts of ego discourse my friends and I share on Discord.

Out of everything, Bill remembered the eyes.

Eyes once filled with friendliness, kindness, affection in some cases and respect in others. Blue eyes, green eyes, brown eyes; the eyes of his beloved wife, the eyes of his neighbors and friends. Always brimming with warmth when they turned to him. Always glimmering with curiosity or mischief or pride. He never had enough to incite jealousy, and there wasn't a mean bone in his body to trigger dislike or hatred.

Bill never believed he would experience any of those emotions.

Yet he also remembered the fear, the suspicion, the paranoia. Pessimism and cynicism ruling the day with skepticism applying in all the wrong ways. People were _dying_. The town was utterly at wit's end and gnawing at the bit for a scapegoat; for an escape from their sudden torment.

Bill never thought he'd see that fear and distrust directed at him. Never thought he'd be the target of that anger and hate.

_It wasn't even a new hat._

They ignored his cries, however. Dragging him off, convinced he was a killer; a murderer in their midst. He'd never given them a reason to doubt or to question but even his own wife, the woman he trusted more than anyone, the woman who knew him the very best believed him to be a monster.

Bill _wasn't_ a monster. He just... had a condition. One that made him a dog on the full moon. That didn't mean he'd killed anybody!

That didn't stop him from being dragged onto the gallows. His pitiful cries and desperate pleas didn't stop them from wrapping a noose around his neck. He could still remember it now, buried in the depths of his mind, preferring to surface in the vulnerability of his dreams.

_Eyes_. So many eyes, all directed at him, all boiling over with hate and fury and a thirst for vengeance he didn't deserve to be sacrificed for. They surrounded him, jeered at him, and he couldn't escape.

No, not even in this space, away from his town and the villagers and his _origins_. Still he couldn't escape them and their accusing eyes and the sensation of the noose tightening around his neck. How they'd watched while he gasped and writhed as the life was slowly choked out of him. He still had the marks. They would never go away.

Whimpering and kicking and shuddering in wake of the nightmare, Bill found himself being carefully shaken awake. He snapped to consciousness with a vicious growl and several warning bites at empty air, his pupils fully dilated from the adrenalin.

The nightmares always came worse during a transformation.

"Hey. Hey. Shhh. Bill, Billy Bill, it's okay. It's okay, boy. I've got you. It's okay. You're safe. They're not here, I promise. Come on now. Deep breaths."

Bill whined, his ears lying flat and his tail tucking between his legs. The voice was familiar, though, and soon he was following its advice. _Breathe in, breathe out._ He could feel the gentle heat of the dying fire at his fluffy back. The small house he shared with Enis was dim in the very early hours of the morning. Besides the beginnings of birdsong, all was quiet. There were no jeers or shouts, no accusations, no _eyes_.

Well, one pair of eyes. Bill whined again, staring up into Enis's practically glowing blues. These eyes weren't filled with fear or hate. They held only concern, and affection, and a hint of relief. They were the eyes he used to see in his wife, his friends, his fellow villagers. Eyes he never thought he'd see again.

Giving a slight yowl, Bill's tail finally set to thumping on the ground. The big, brown Newfoundland got up and hunkered down across Enis's lap with a soft "whuff," causing the vampire to giggle.

Enis gently carded his fingers through Bill's soft fur and his tail continued to gently wag across the floor in response. "There you go. All better now, see? Enis is here. I've gotcha. Good boy. What a handsome, fluffy boy you are." He scrubbed at Bill's face and ears.

Bill whuffed appreciatively and licked Enis's hands. The nightmares were terrible, yes, and would likely keep haunting him. However, now he had a friend to help him get through them, and he knew this friend wouldn't turn his back on him. There would be no judgment or nooses or anything like that ever again. Here, in his home, he was safe with his friend.

He might reminisce on his old home and his old friends, but Bill wouldn't trade Enis for any of it.


End file.
